The present disclosure relates to a sheet discharge tray and an image forming apparatus.
There have been known image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers that form images by electrophotography. In such image forming apparatuses, an image is formed on each paper sheet through a predetermined electrophotographic process. The paper sheet on which the image has been formed is discharged from the apparatus by a sheet discharge roller and stacked on a sheet discharge tray. Some sheet discharge trays have an inclined support surface inclined downward toward a sheet discharge portion. Such a sheet discharge tray allows the discharged paper sheets to slide on the inclined support surface, thereby stacking the paper sheets with trailing ends of the paper sheets aligned with each other.
In order to improve sheet stocking efficiency in the sheet discharge tray, the inclined support surface may be provided with a stopper. The stopper contacts with leading ends of the discharged paper sheets to prevent misalignment of the paper sheets in a front-back direction and prevent falling of the paper sheets stacked on the sheet discharge tray, improving the sheet stocking efficiency in the sheet discharge tray.